Crossing the River
by ardsmair
Summary: SSHG OneShot. Purer Fluff zum Abschlußball.


Disclaimer: Natürlich gehört außer dem Plot (und den gab's hier auch schon mind. 1000x) nichts. Gehört alles der unvergleichenlichen Mrs. Rowling. Bis auf den Songtext der gehört den _Devlins_ und ist ein so wunderschöner Lovesong und dieses Lied in Verbindung mit meinem Lieblingspairing spukt mir schon seit Monaten im Kopf herum. Nu isses raus.

Warning: Dies ist absoluter Fluff. Wer das nicht mag: da is die Tür!g

Ein großes Dankeschön an mein Lästerschwein(alge28), die meine Beta diesesmal ist! Ohne sie würde ich mich nie aufraffen!

Ach ja. HBP? Was ist HBP! Ich kenne keinen HBP und deswegen leben bei mir alle noch in trauter Einheit….;-))

Jetzt geht's aber los.

**Crossing the river**

_**Somethin' tells me**_

_**I can trust in you**_

_**There's no greetings**_

_**In the things you do**_

_**So much water**_

_**Under this bridge**_

_**And I'm standing here**_

_**At the water's edge**_

Dampf stieg von den brodelnden Kesseln auf, deutlich sichtbar in der Kälte der Kerker, in denen der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfand. Serverus Snape ließ seinen Blick über die Klasse gleiten und wie so oft im letzten halben Jahr, blieb er an _ihr_ hängen. Sie stand an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, die Stirn voller Konzentration gekraust und leicht an ihrer Unterlippe knabbernd, gab sie ihrem Trank den letzten Schliff.

Im Sommer war ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen, dass sie sich zu einer attraktiven, jungen Frau entwickelt hatte. Er hatte am See Aufsicht geführt und ihre Freunde fanden es witzig sich alle gegenseitig mit Wasserbomben zu bewerfen. Sie hatte auf einer Decke gelegen und gelesen (_was auch sonst_! hatte er noch kopfschüttelnd gedacht), als sie von zwei Bomben gleichzeitig getroffen wurde. Ihre dünne weiße Bluse war sofort tropfnass und als sie wütend aufsprang, um mit Weasley und Potter zu schimpfen, hatte er deutlich ihre Rundungen ausmachen können.

Seit dem wanderte sein Blick immer wieder zu ihr hin. Im Unterricht, während des Essens. Und er hatte festgestellt, dass seit dem er sie nicht jedes Mal anfuhr, wenn sie eine Frage stellte, er es genoss ihr sein Wissen zu vermitteln. Sie schien es regelrecht aufzusaugen. Er wünschte nur ein paar der anderen Schüler wären ebenso wissbegierig. Und er wünschte, nicht zum ersten Mal, sie wäre in Slytherin. Das hätten den Unterricht und den Umgang mit ihr von Anfang an einfacher machen können.

_Wem willst du etwas vormachen?_ meldete sich die kleine Stimme seinem Kopf. _Es würde auch die jetzige Situation einfacher machen. Dein Verlangen nach ihr. Slytherin-Mädchen sind da einfacher zu handhaben!_ Er seufzte lautlos. Die Gefühle die er ihr neuerdings entgegenbrachte waren falsch. Er war ihr Lehrer und alt genug, um ihr Vater zu sein. Sie war Mitglied des goldenen Trios und hasste ihn. Keine gute Ausgangsposition. Selbst jetzt nach Ende des Krieges, wo die meisten Dinge nicht mehr so kompliziert waren, war dies eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

_**You have the longing**_

_**Of a broken heart**_

_**Shined your light in a room**_

_**That was frozen dark**_

„Ron?" sie klang erschrocken und tief verletzt. „Ron, was soll das bedeuten?"

„Oh Mione, ich…ich wollte es dir ja schon länger sagen…ich wusste nur nicht wie…" seine Stimme wurde zum Ende hin immer leiser." Sieh mal, wir beide…das funktioniert einfach nicht…und Parvati, weißt Du, es ist einfach irgendwann passiert".

Sie standen alle drei in einem dunklen Korridor der von der Bibliothek zum Gryffindorturm führte. An Rons Arm hing Parvati Patil mit einem Lächeln das zu gleichen Teilen schuldbewusst und verliebt war.

Sie sah beide lange an, seufzte dann und sagte leise: „ Ich habe ja auch bemerkt, dass es nicht gut mit uns läuft, aber ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass Du ehrlicher zu mir bist. Immerhin sind wir seit 7 Jahren befreundet." Sie riss sich sichtlich zusammen. „Aber ich möchte dass du glücklich bist" ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Dann wandte sie sich an Parvati und ihr Blick nahm an Härte zu. „ Ich hoffe, Du bist dir deiner Gefühle sicher. Solltest du mit ihm spielen, wirst du mich kennen lernen!" Parvati nickte nur stumm und drängte sich enger an Ron, der ihr beschützend den Arm um die Hüfte legte.

„Ich denke wir gehen lieber" sagte er leise „und verzeih bitte, das war nicht richtig von mir."

„Schon gut Ron, ich denke ich werde es überleben" schloss sie müde.

Keiner von ihnen hatte die dunkle Gestalt in der Nische hinter einer der Rüstungen bemerkt. Normalerweise wäre es ihm ein Fest gewesen, ihnen jede Menge Punkte abzuziehen, da es deutlich nach Mitternacht war. Aber _sie _war dabei gewesen und als er dann auch noch hörte, worum es ging, blieb er still in seiner Ecke und lauschte.

Am Ende verspürte er einen sehr viel größeren Zorn auf Weasley, als sonst. Der Junge war ein Idiot, eine junge, kluge und attraktive Frau wie Granger gegen diese dumme, unreife Pute Patil auszutauschen. Aber er kam nicht umhin, zu bewundern, wie _sie _die Situation gemeistert hatte. Ruhig und sehr erwachsen.

Die nächsten Tage beobachtete er sie noch genauer und musste feststellen, dass sie trotz allem lachte und scherzte. Sie half weiterhin jedem, der nach ihrer Hilfe fragte und agierte so, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Nur manchmal, in ganz kurzen Momenten legte sich ein kleiner Schatten um ihre Augen. Niemand der nicht genau hinsah, würde diesen Schatten bemerken. Er sah genau hin.

_**I'm crossin' the river**_

_**To get to you**_

_**I'm crossin' the river**_

_**There's no turning back I know**_

_**Come so far and I've got so far to go**_

Es war der Abend des Abschlussballes und die große Halle war erfüllte von Gelächter und Musik. Auf der Tanzfläche wirbelten die Paare herum, am Buffet standen junge Leute oder der eine oder andere Lehrer, um sich zu stärken. Die Stimmung war fröhlich und ausgelassen. Nur zwei Personen schienen nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.

Serverus Snape hatte noch nie in dem Ruf gestanden fröhlich und ausgelassen zu sein. Er hasste gesellschaftliche Anlässe aller Art und er versuchte jedes Jahr aufs Neue sich vor dem Abschlussball zu drücken. Und wie jedes Jahr war er damit bei Dumbledore nicht durchgekommen. Wie immer ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Und wie immer blieb er bei _ihr _hängen.

Sie war wunderschön. Er hatte gesehen wie sie früher am Abend am Arm von Dean Thomas die Halle betreten hatte und ihm hatte der Atem gestockt. Ihre Haare waren zu einer komplizierten Hochsteckfrisur frisiert und sie trug ein dezentes Make-up. Der schimmernde Stoff ihres Kleides floss regelrecht um ihren herrlichen Körper. Das enganliegende Oberteil wurde nur von zwei dünnen Spaghetti-Trägern gehalten und enthüllte ihr atemberaubendes Dekolleté. Nicht zu viel, aber auch nicht zu wenig. Der bodenlange Rock hingegen, schwang spielerisch um ihre Hüften. Aber diese alleine hätte nicht ausgereicht, um ihn fast aus der Fassung zu bringen. Es war ihre Farbwahl. Das Kleid war von einem tiefen smaragdgrün und auf die Korsage waren winzige silberne Sterne gestickt. Diese mussten verzaubert sein, da sie bei jeder Bewegung leicht aufleuchteten. Grün und Silber. Slytherin. Seine Farben.

_**I'm crossin' the river**_

_**To Get to you**_

Hermione Granger saß alleine an ihrem Tisch und sah dem bunten Treiben zu und ließ dabei ihre Gedanken wandern. Unweigerlich wanderten diese zu einem bestimmten Zaubertrankmeister. Wie so oft in ihrem letzten Jahr. Seit dem Sommer war ihr sein verändertes Verhalten ihr gegenüber aufgefallen.

Erst die Blicke, dann seine, nun ja fast freundliche Art mit ihr in seinem Unterricht umzugehen. Er hatte ihr immer wieder versteckte Komplimente gemacht und sie angespornt noch mehr zu lernen, damit sie _ihm _imponieren konnte. Harry und Ron hatten sich immer wieder über ihn aufgeregt, wenn er ihr wieder augenscheinlich über den Mund gefahren war. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob wirklich alle anderen so dumm waren, oder ob sie sich einfach die versteckten Komplimente eingebildete hatte. Aber da sie sich _seine _Blicke nicht einbildete glaubte sie da nicht wirklich daran.

Und was das für Blicke waren. Das waren nicht mehr die genervten, hasserfüllten Blicke. Diese Blicke waren sehnsüchtig und voller Verlangen. Oh, er war gut darin, sich nicht beim „Starren" erwischen zu lassen. Aber sie hatte diese Blicke dennoch bemerkt.

Anfangs hatte es sie eher verstört. Dann hatte es ihr irgendwann gut getan. Vor allem nach der Sache mit Ron. Und in den letzten Wochen hatte sie immer mehr den Wunsch verspürt diese Sehnsucht zu berühren, sein Verlangen zu kosten. Im Stillen musste sie lachen. Wenn Harry und Ron von ihren Sehnsüchten und in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vorkommenden feuchten Träumen wüssten, würden sie sich übergeben.

Aber es war nicht nur die körperliche Anziehungskraft, das wusste sie genau. Sie hatte erst angefangen seine Blicke zu genießen, als er sie schon auf der intellektuellen Ebene verführt hatte. Wusste er, dass das die sicherste Möglichkeit war, sie für sich zu gewinnen? Wahrscheinlich.

All diese Gründe hatten schließlich zu der Wahl ihres Kleides geführt. Sie hatte erst ein rot-goldenes in der Hand gehabt, sich dann aber gedacht:_ Merlin, alle Mädchen aus meinem Haus werden irgendetwas rotes oder goldenes oder beides tragen. Ich bin nicht wie sie alle. Und wenn ich ihm ein Zeichen geben will, dann muss etwas anderes her._

Ganz Gryffindor hatte zwar etwas merkwürdig geguckt, aber niemand hatte was gesagt und Harry und Ron hatten sich sogar durchringen können, ihr Komplimente über ihr Aussehen zu machen. Dean hatte geschwiegen, aber gelächelt.

Sie waren nur Freunde. Eigentlich hatte Dean mit Hannah Abbot zum Ball gehen wollen, aber diese lag mit einer bösen Erkältung auf der Krankenstation. Das war auch der Grund warum sie jetzt alleine an ihrem Tisch saß. Dean hatte sich entschuldigt, weil er Hannah Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Sie hatte dafür Verständnis und war sogar etwas froh gewesen. So musste sie nicht die ganze Zeit Fröhlichkeit vorheucheln. Denn sie war alles andere als fröhlich!

Sie war einfach kein geselliger Mensch und mit den meisten ihrer Mitschüler wusste sie nichts anzufangen. Im Grunde genommen war sie _ihm _ähnlicher, als jeder zugeben wollte. Sie seufzte tief auf, um dann aufzustehen. Sie war lange genug hier gewesen und sie hatte einen Blick auf _sein _Gesicht werfen können, als sie die Halle betreten hatten. Diesen Blick würde sie immer in ihren Erinnerungen bewahren. Sie hatte sich mit einmal schön und begehrt gefühlt. Für einen kurzen Moment war sie nicht Hermione Granger der Bücherwurm, sondern Hermione Granger die Ballkönigin gewesen.

Ein letzter Blick würde nicht schaden oder?

_**Lookin' into your eyes**_

_**Lookin' into your eyes**_

_**I'm crossin' the river**_

_**To get to you**_

Er sah wie sie sich erhob. Wollte sie schon gehen? Auch er erhob sich jetzt. Ein letzter Blick.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über die Entfernung. Die Welt trat in den Hintergrund und wurde leiser. Er versank in den kaffeebraunen Tiefen ihre Augen und was er dort sah überraschte ihn zuerst. Aber dann schien er endlich den Sinn zu erkennen.

Sie verlor sich in den dunklen Tunneln seiner obsidian-schwarzen Augen. Für einen Moment dachte sie, sie würde fallen. Aber der tiefe Sturz blieb aus. Im Gegenteil, sie schien federleicht zu schweben.

Langsam trat sie einen Schritt vor und verharrte dann. Er machte zwei Schritte in ihre Richtung. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte jetzt ihre Lippen. Er machte wieder ein paar Schritte, blieb wieder stehen. Wieder ein Schritt von ihr. Mehr von ihm.

Schließlich stand er vor ihr. „ Würden Sie mir diesen Tanz schenken, Miss Granger?" seine tiefe samtene Stimme verursachte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

„Diesen und jeden anderen auf meiner Tanzkarte, Professor" war ihre Antwort.

Er führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Sie ignorierten die Blicke und das Getuschel. Und als sie anfingen sich im Takt der langsamen Musik zu bewegen, taten sie es mit einer Eleganz, als würden sie schon seit Jahren miteinander tanzen.

_**I'm crossin' the river**_

_**And this time I'll make it through**_

_**With your faith and your arms open wide**_

_**I see you there on the other side**_

_**Crossin' the river**_

_**Of fear and pride**_


End file.
